Rainbow
by Hecate28
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Nikki fluff based on the colours of the rainbow


**Red**

Nikki dragged herself into the locker room and flopped down on one of the wooden benches, she'd been at a crime scene for most of that day, normally she wouldn't mid but this scene was in the middle of the muddiest fled Nikki had ever seen. She was caked in a good couple of inches of thick sticky mud and she was not happy.

She tried to scrape the mud on her face but failed to realise that the mud was only being replaced by the mud on her hand. Nikki leant down to pull off her muddy boots which came of with a squelch and it was at that point she was aware of someone else in the locker room. The soft hissing of the shower had just stopped and the door creaked open and out stepped a dripping wet Harry who only had a towel wrapped round his waist.

"Hello?" he said looking puzzled to see Nikki sitting there

Nikki was unable to reply as her gaze seemed to linger on Harry's chest which was still glistening from the shower

"Nikki, are you okay?" Harry asked as he leant into his locker for his shirt

"Yeah, why?" Nikki said finally pulling her gaze away from his chest

"Well you've gone a rather fetching shade of red" Harry said with a grin as he walked into the changing area

Nikki groaned as she caught sight of herself in the mirror and true to Harry's word she was doing a brilliant impression of a beetroot.

**Yellow**

"It's defiantly jaundice" Nikki said looking over the yellow, discoloured corpse in front of her

"Nikki…" Harry said and the young woman looked up at him and gave him a small smile

"Harry…" she teased in the same tine Harry had used

"Will you marry me?" he asked and Nikki spluttered, her face the picture of shock

"Sorry?"

"Marry me Nikki…" he repeated "I've loved you since the moment I met you despite that fact you stole my desk!"

"We're not even going out!" she squeaked

"That's a minor inconvenience and I'm not saying we have to get married straight away…"

"Yes!" Nikki said quickly "Harry Cunningham I will marry you"

"Good" Harry said breaking into a grin

"I never thought I'd get engaged in a morgue standing over a jaundiced corpse" Nikki giggled

"Stranger things have happened" Harry chuckled

Nikki highly doubted that.

**Pink **

Nikki and Harry were in the cutting room working their way through the latest 'John Doe'. Although Nikki had her attention on the corpse, Harry's attention had wavered slightly and he soon found himself staring at Nikki. He smiled to himself as he saw Nikki's tongue stick between her teeth in concentration.

Nikki looked up at Harry suddenly and gave him a puzzled look "What are you looking at?" she asked

Harry shook his head "Nothing" he said quickly "I was just thinking"

"Ooh sounds painful" Nikki teased and Harry sighed dramatically

"The abuse I get here" he said trying to suppress the grin on his face

"Poor Harry" Nikki flashed him one of her trademark grins and Harry felt a blush creep up his neck which didn't go unnoticed by Nikki who started to giggle

"Harry, are you blushing?" she laughed

"No!" Harry said making the blush rise higher and higher

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Nikki said snapping off her rubber gloves "That shade of pink suits you" she said giving him a grin as she walked out of the cutting room

"I better you never had this trouble" Harry said to the 'John Doe' lying on the cutting room table

**Green**

"Harry?" a voice brought Harry back to his sense and the young man turned around to see Leo there with an exasperated look on his face. Evidently the older man had been trying to get his attention for some time

"Sorry, I was miles away" Harry frowned and took the piece of paper that Leo was waving in his face

"I bet you were" Leo said as he looked to where Harry's gaze had been moments ago.

Nikki was standing over the other side of the lab with DI Dan Jennings and the two looked very close.

"I don't know what you mean" Harry said shaking his head

"I think you have a touch of the green eyed monster" Leo said patting the younger man on the shoulder and making his way back to his office, leaving Harry to brood in his jealously of any man that dared to go within a mile of Nikki.

**Orange **

"Okay I have another one" Harry said putting the bottle of beer down on the table as Nikki and Leo rolled their eyes at each other

"What's orange and sounds like a parrot?" Harry asked

"I don't know" Nikki said

"I dread to ask" Leo sighed

"A carrot!" Harry said and burst into peals of laughter

Leo just groaned but Nikki couldn't help but let out a small giggle

"You know you love my sense of humour" Harry grinned

Nikki wasn't sure about his sense of humour but she was sure she loved something else about him!.

**Purple**

Nikki walked into the office early one morning and unwrapped herself from the layers of clothing that she had donned to keep herself away from the bitter cold of the winter that had a tight grip over London. She sat down at her desk and grinned when she saw what someone had placed there. A small bunch of violets were tied up with a piece of purple ribbon. She touched the purple petals gently and felt a warmness creep into her heart.

At that moment Harry entered the room, fresh from the cutting room and Nikki turned to face him

"Thank you" she smiled

"For what?" he asked and Nikki gestured to the small bunch of violets

"They're my favourite" she said gazing lovingly at the flowers

"I know" he nodded "I thought you needed cheering up"

"Well it worked" Nikki said leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek noticing the spark that pulsed through her when their two bodies touched

**Blue**

Nikki sat at her desk and pulled another tissue out of the box and wiped away the fresh stream of tears that were trickling down her face. Her father had just left the lab after making another appearance in Nikki's life and laving a trail of destruction in her heart behind him

"Why so blue?" Harry asked sitting down beside her

"My father…" she began but Harry cut her off

Harry moved and wrapped his arms around Nikki "He's gone" he whispered in her ear "I wont let him hurt you again"

"Promise?" Nikki asked and Harry nodded

"I wont ever let anyone hurt you again" Harry said leaning in and giving Nikki a kiss on the cheek and at that moment Nikki felt the blues lift from her soul.

**Author's note: Okay Purple was a little cheat, I know violet isn't the same as purple but it's the same difference!**


End file.
